1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular rearview mirror system. In one aspect, the invention relates to a modular heating and power supply panel for providing power to a rearview mirror system incorporating several powered functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Externally-mounted rearview mirror assemblies are ubiquitous for contemporary motor vehicles. Such mirror assemblies have long been used to aid the driver in operating the vehicle, especially in improving the driver's rearward view. Contemporary rearview mirror assemblies increasingly incorporate enhanced functionality in addition to image reflection, such as turn signal indicators, automatic dimming capabilities, and heating/defogging elements.
The functional elements, e.g. turn signals and heating/defogging elements, incorporated into the mirror assembly are typically powered and controlled by the vehicle's power supply and control systems. This necessitates separate power and control feeds to each functional element, which typically comprise separate wire harnesses. As well, each functional element typically comprises a distinct structural component which must be assembled into the finished mirror assembly. Assembly of the various functional elements and their associated power and control feeds can thus be complicated, particularly as the number and complexity of the functional elements increases. It is frequently necessary to simultaneously assemble several components into the mirror assembly, while ensuring that the components are in the proper positional relationship, and their power and control feeds are properly interconnected. Improper assembly of the components can result in a mirror assembly that does not perform properly. Difficulty with achieving proper assembly, and the frequency of defective assemblies, contribute to an increase in the cost of such mirror assemblies.